Laura S. Arseid
Laura S. Arseid is a main character in the video game series Trails of Cold Steel. A student of Thors's and member of Class VII, the noble daughter of the Arseid viscount family, a distinguished noble family known for their unmatched swordsmanship in the Empire. Laura is a gifted swordswoman and is known as one of the strongest first years at Thors. While she may initially come across as stiff and formal, she is greatly respected by all of her peers for her fighting ability. Yuri Feats Joined with Cindy *The charm which was given to her by Cindy before she left for Thors, which is a tradition to make for someone she hold dear embarks on a long journey, then, she gave it to that person to take with them, and it's supposed to bring them good luck, because of how the luminous grass flowers bloom, people in Legram believed they had the power to clear away fog, and because of that, the flower came to symbolize victory over chaos, is what she kept in her desk at the academy, when she look at it, it always makes her feel a little closer to home, and she told Cindy herself that it's one of her most prized treasures. *Luminous grass flowers are the only flowers with white petals that grows in Legram which she picked and presented for Cindy to make a charm. * Perfectly, she understood what Cindy was saying of Laura will forever be the only one in her heart. Yuri Feats *Near the gate of St.Astraia Girls' school at evening, she informed the other group of Class VII about the opportunity she have had to meet Princess Alfin once before, she remarked that she was truly as charming as the rumors suggest. Afterward, on the day of Princess Alfin's designed garden party, she spoke that dress of imperial crimson suits her wonderfully. *The thought of Class VII girls' pajama party after the field study in Heimadllr was over, to get together and spend the night talking in one of the girls' rooms makes her embarrassed. *Once she was noticed by the girls in St.Astraia Girls' school, she was popular around the girls who thought that she was transferring there, her gallant look was also admired by them, later on she stated that she can't say being admired by them doesn't feel nice. * In the Rose Garten, sitting on a teatime table with Princess Alfin, she let her know she have become even more fetching since they last met. *Holding Elise after rescuing her from a group of terrorists lead by Gideon in Heimadllr, she was glad that she's safe and unharmed. *To Viscount Arseid, the fact that he has yet to hear any tales of budding romance concerning Laura has him worried, though Laura is only popular with the girls. *Emma in her stage outfit designed for the academy festival, she looked stunning to her. *Near the academy's gym swimming pool, when she found herself thinking about what happened at Garrelia Fortress, Monica flourished in easing her, it was the time Laura said that she can't think of a greater gift than Monica's trust in her. Gallery Screenshot 2018-07-31-07-04-19.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-09-54-03.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-09-56-50.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-10-02-44.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-10-00-20.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-10-04-23.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-10-09-16.png Screenshot 2018-09-13-11-25-16.png Screenshot 2018-09-14-14-12-55.png Screenshot 2018-09-16-11-47-04.png Screenshot 2018-09-16-11-50-48.png Screenshot 2018-09-16-11-51-29.png Screenshot 2018-09-16-11-56-43.png Screenshot 2018-10-29-17-43-55.png Screenshot 2018-10-31-07-20-21.png Category: Trails of Cold Steel Category:Characters Category:Suishou